


6

by gillasue345



Series: SPN Prompt Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Motel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillasue345/pseuds/gillasue345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room smelled like cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Describe the smell of the Impala.  
> 2\. Write about a pre-series headcanon.  
> 3\. Write from the point of view of your least favorite character. ao3  
> 4\. Write from the point of view of your favorite character.  
> 5\. Write your idea of how the series finale should go. ao3  
> 6\. Describe a “Winchester special” motel room.  
> 7\. Write a songfic for *character* with this *song*  
> 8\. Write about a pairing you don’t ship.  
> 9\. Write a coda/missing moment from *this episode*  
> 10\. Write from the point of view of the monsters the Winchesters hunt. What bedtime stories do they tell their children? ao3  
> 11\. It’s *this character’s* birthday. What happens?  
> 12\. Write from the point of view of a dead character as they watch over the brothers.  
> 13\. Write a spn fic with the word “water” as the inspiration.  
> 14\. Describe Bobby’s library.  
> 15\. Most heartbreaking headcanon.  
> 16\. Write cavity inducing fluff about *this pairing* (in progress: deancasbenny)  
> 17\. Write about *this kink* with *this pairing*  
> 18\. Write about *this pairing* with *this AU* (in progress)  
> 19\. Write meta about *this scene/episode/character*  
> 20\. Genderbend *this character* How does it change them? What remains the same?  
> 21\. Write about Dean going to a baseball game with Ben.  
> 22\. What if *character* hadn’t died? Write about what would be different.  
> 23\. Write about *this body part/feature* of *this character* Write it from the point of view of someone who loves them.  
> 24\. Write from the Impala’s point of view.  
> 25\. Write from the point of view of *this angel*

The room smelled like cheese. Dean wrinkled his nose as he tossed the dufflebag onto the vomit green coverlet. He barely glanced around the room before making a beeline to the bathroom. They’d been on the road for ten straight hours and he didn’t have time to take in his surroundings. 

The bathroom was dingy but passable. At least there weren’t any rings around the toilet bowl or unidentified substances on the tile. 

Dean washed his hands in lukewarm water just as Sam entered the room. He set the greasy paper bag on the Formica table and tossed it onto the other bed. 

The room was too warm for the late April weather. Late afternoon sun flooded into the room as Dean took in his surroundings. 

The motel was cheap, and it showed with the finishings. The walls were fake wood paneling, with pictures of the Grand Canyon crookedly hung up at uneven intervals. The kitchenette consisted of a small brown microwave and matching Frigidaire. 

The smell of rotten cheese permeated the air and it made Dean’s stomach roll. Sam didn’t seem to notice as he pulled the burger out of the paper bag. He began to eat in earnest and Dean just watched him. 

They’d been on the road for a week straight chasing a nest of Djinn through rural Arkansas and pickings were slim when it came to motels. 

At least this one didn't have roaches. 

Sam pushed over the paper bag and Dean had to stop himself from gagging. How could the big oaf eat with that smell in the air? He shook his head and pushed the bag aside. 

"I think I'm just gonna crash," he said, not meeting his brother's eye. Sam's eyebrows quirked but he didn't say anything. 

Dean made a big show of pulling his toiletries out of his bag. 

He tossed his jacket onto the garish orange armchair by his bed and escaped to the bathroom. At least it didn't smell so bad in there, he thought as he brushed his teeth. 

By the time he made it back into the bedroom, Sam was sprawled out on one of the mattresses, his laptop resting on the bed beside him and a beer resting between his thighs. He was watching a pirated copy of the latest Game of Thrones episode, one earbud resting against his chest and the other one firmly pressed into his oversized ear. Dean sighed and flopped onto his bed. 

It was lumpy and creaky and not even the magic fingers terminal waiting innocently on the bedside table could lift his spirits. 

He missed the bunker. 


End file.
